


Just Alpha Things…

by Thornstriker707



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: AU: Dinobot Lives, Age Difference, Alpha Males, Amused Blackarachnia, Asertive Dinobot, Confused Cheetor, Courting Rituals, Dominance, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Maximal Shenanigans, Poor Rattrap, Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Worried Optimus Primal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornstriker707/pseuds/Thornstriker707
Summary: Rattrap NO necesitaba conocer ciertos detalles sobre las idiosincrasias de su pseudo-mejor amigo, muchas gracias Blackarachnia...





	Just Alpha Things…

Rattrap se preciaba de ser un buen amigo: De estar ahí cuando el resto de su pequeña tripulación de lunáticos lo necesitaran, salvar sus traseros peludos cuando se lanzaran contra alguien fuera de su liga, reírse de sus terribles intentos de bromas, tolerarlos en modo princesa histérica durante sus malos días, ofrecer un hombro en que llorar, etc…

Desgraciadamente, también estaba seguro de que "ser un buen" amigo incluía en la descripción laboral el detener a su 'compadre' cuando este provocaba la aparición del raramente visto lado violento de la Bola de Pelos Jr. – Quizá Eh, que Rattrap estaba intentando aquí, denle algo de crédito…

—¡Maldita sea, Dinobot! ¡Ya tenía a ese estúpido jabalí! ¡Me tomó una hora asegurarlo! ¿¡Por qué rayos te metiste!?

—Quizá si tus habilidades de cacería se elevasen al nivel de tu mal ubicado ego, Felino…

— _ **¡ARGHHH!**_

Desde su percha en lo alto del acantilado, Rattrap observaba el ojo de agua donde se llevaba a cabo el impresionante choque entre un velociraptor excesivamente arrogante y un chita muy ofendido… El quinto de la semana

—Por el capó de Unicron, Escamas: ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema con el mocoso?—Suspiró el especialista en explosivos, estresado—Sé que siempre has tenido ese pequeño problema de necedad respecto a hacernos ver lo mucho que apestamos en un mano-a-mano a comparación tuya, pero esto ya se está saliendo de control – Lo suficiente para que Primal me encasille como niñera/espía/guardaespaldas hasta que sepamos por qué condenada razón se te dio por acosar al niño desde que volviste tras lo del Transmetal II…Cómo si tuvieras que probarte a ti mismo frente al mocoso o algo…Caray, si no te conociera como lo hago diría que estás actuando de forma descaradamente…

—¿Dominante?—Completó secamente una voz femenina—Porque eso es: Me sorprende que, de todos, te haya tomado tanto tiempo descifrarlo, Rattrap…

—Blackarachnia…—Asintió estoicamente el Maximal—No te oí llegar: ¿Optimus te envió a asegurarte de que no me hubiera escapado del trabajo o la preocupación de Silverbolt por el mocoso fue suficiente para que te ofrecieras voluntaria?

La Viuda Negra siseó ante la insinuación de que siguiera órdenes del Líder Maximal: Su furiosa Neutralidad era un punto de orgullo para ella. Rattrap lo sabía perfectamente, así como el que lo único atando a la científica a su bando era la presencia de Silverbolt, y en menor medida las de Airazor y Cheetor.

_Y hablando de Motas…_

—Hey, Aracne: ¿Alguna idea de por qué a Escamas se le salió de control la testosterona últimamente?

Blackaracnia sonrió, una luz perturbadora bailando en sus ópticos carmesí mientras observaba a las figuras blanca y dorada perseguirse entre los juncos—Dinobot sólo está cortejando al gatito: Todo Alfa debe impresionar a un potencial Compañero, y en el caso de Cheetor, la única forma de llamar su atención es demostrarle una clara superioridad combativa…

Rattrap parpadeó, su procesador haciendo un valiente esfuerzo por evitar romperse ante la sobrecarga informativa…Y fallando miserablemente— _ **¿¡Qué Qué!?**_


End file.
